It is known to install a plurality of fixtures in a public, commercial or industrial, residential or non-residential environment such as a restroom. Such known fixtures include a lavatory system, towel dispensers, waste receptacles, hand-dryers, and the like. Lavatory systems typically include one or more stations that provide lavatory services to one or more users. Such known lavatory systems also typically include a countertop, a backsplash, one or more wash basins (with drains), accommodating one or more faucets, and are adopted for plumbing to be coupled to the faucets (and drains). In such known systems, the countertop is typically mounted to comply with the applicable accessibility regulations, such as Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) Accessibility Guidelines for Buildings and Facilities and Uniform Accessibility Standards for Lavatories, or other standards (e.g., Texas Accessibility Standards or TAS).
However, such known lavatory systems typically require multiple custom designed and manufactured components, such as multiple lavatory systems for placement at the various heights.